The Talk
by Riverwillows
Summary: A young tom, no longer a kitten, needs advice on how to handle things at the next Ball's Mating Dance. And who better to ask than his older friend Tugger...?
1. Chapter 1

_Not again! _Thought the little tux cat. He sniffed the air. Someone was in heat. He'd never really been aware of it before, but lately...every time one of the queens went into heat, he felt these odd...feelings. Like suddenly feeling agressive towards other toms. He didn't know why, he was normally the shyest and quietest cat in the yard. But just yesterday, he was walking near a group of young toms surrounding Bombalurina, and suddenly felt like attacking them. His paws started to sparkle. He was so shocked at his own sudden impulse, he turned around and ran to his den, and stood there, shaking, until he calmed down. He NEVER wanted to hurt ANYONE! Not even when they annoyed him!

He wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening to him...he had finally matured. He was now 5 months old, and was no longer a kitten, but an adolesent. But he wasn't prepared for how maddening a queen in heat made him feel. It was rather unwelcoming. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. He didn't want this. _Maybe I can ask Tugger how to manage it. _Tugger, the older brother of his heart, was the tribe's Casenova. All the queens followed him around and got all starry eyed when he acknowledged their presence. You would think he was stuck up and aloof...and he was, to a certain degree, sure of his sexiness. But he had a good heart, and never hurt the queens, and from what those lucky enough would tell, he was gentle and kind when he was actually with them...that way.

He had looked forward to the Jellicle Ball next week, his first, and planned on showing off some of the new tricks he had learned with his magic. He still wasn't completely in control of his gift, but he had mastered a few small things he thought would be entertaining. But then he realized, now he was an adolescent, there was another aspect to the Ball he was now qualified to join in on. _**The Mating Dance! **_All of the toms and queens joined in. It was more than just mating but a bonding ritual for the adults of the tribe. He would be expected to participate. And part of him wanted to. Another part was terrified. Oh Everlasting Cat! He started to feel panicked. _Tugger! Gotta ask Tugger! _With that thought he ran outside again.


	2. Chapter 2

RumTumTugger was lounging in the sun, eyes closed, away from the center of the yard. He really needed a break sometime from all the fangirl'ing that went on. He loved it, yeah, but it did get a bit much. A little downtime to himself was nice. He shifted on the old broken Victorola stand he was lounging on. A faint scent caught his nose, coming closer. _Ah! _He thought. _It's Mistofolees._ _What's that kid up to now? _

He had his answer shortly. The little tux kitten sidled up shyly, quiet as a mouse. If it weren't for his nose, Tugger would never had known he was there. He waited, and when he knew the kid was right in front of him he said "You need something, kid?"

Mistofelees gulped, and said "Um, Tugger, could you help me with something, please?" Tugger opened one eye and regarded the little cat. _Hmmm...interesting! The kid is blushing! _he thought. "Sure, kid, whatcha need?"

The younger cat looked down and mumbled "I need some advice."

"On what?" the older cat asked.

"Queens."

At this, Tugger came wide awake, and, rolling over on his belly, he regarded Misto curiously. _Ah! He's just started noticing THAT, hmm? About time! _Tugger chuckled mentally to himself_. Must be Bomba. She's in her time right now. Probably driving them all nuts. _He himself wasn't immune, but he had considerable more experience, and had actually mated with her once or twice.

"So, you noticed that scent eh? Kinda caught you off guard did it?" Misto nodded. "And you need my expertise on dealing with it, right?" Misto nodded again. Tugger rolled off the stand, and sat before the young tom.

"Well kid, can't say I'm surprised. You, Tumble and Pounce are the right age for it."

Misto sighed. "But Tumble and Pounce seem to know what to do. I...can't. I feel all funny inside. And the Ball is almost here, and they'll expect me to...the Mating Dance...and this year I'm old enough...and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He wailed. He turned desperate eyes to his older friend.

Tugger finally took pity on the poor tux. He fluffed his mane out and said "No problem kid, you came to the right cat. Let me tell you how to get with the ladies..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mistofolees sat on the big tire, watching the activity in the clearing, and still reeling from Tugger's instruction. Did Queens actually LIKE those things? He shook his head. No way could he ever do them. It seemed too...bestial. What was a 'Safe Word'? And what were "paw-cuffs" anyway?

No, he decided, he could never do things like that. So what was he to do? The Ball was in a few days, and while he now had some practical knowledge that he didn't before, he still was clueless about how to make it work. And he still felt panicky.

Feeling miserable, he was just about to decide to not go, when he saw Tugger's older brother Munkustrap enter the clearing. Munkustrap was the tribe's protector and nominal leader in Deuteronomy's absence. He was also the storyteller for the kittens, and was presently attempting to organize a small play to be presented at the Ball to his father, Deuteronomy. Misto had a small part, but didn't feel like practiciing today. But sharp-eyed Munkustrap noticed him on the tire and hopped up and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Misto. You seem a bit out of sorts these last few days. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Munkustrap queried.

"I...I don't think I can go to the Ball, sir" Misto said sadly.

Munkustrap was concerned. "Why ever not? Are you ill?"

Misto sighed. Might as well tell him. "It's the Mating Dance, sir. I know I am expected to join this year, but I...I just can't."

Munkustrap smiled at the young tom. "Ah. You are nervous, then, right? That is perfectly normal. I was nervous too, my first time."

Misto looked up. "No, sir, I mean, yes, I am nervous, but it isn't that." He blushed. "I just don't think I can do those things. You know, with a queen." He hung his head.

Now Munkustrap was mystified. "Are you not...interested?"

Misto shook his head. "It's not that sir. Well, I HAVE been...noticing things, and it makes me feel all funny inside, you know? But...well...Tugger told me..."

"Told you what?" Munk asked, thinking _Great Cat, what has my brother gone and done now?_

Misto just blushed some more and put his head in his paws.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story? Maybe I can help." Munk gently encouraged.

"Um, well you see..." And Misto blurted out the whole story. "...and then Tugger said...but I can't...it just doesn't seem right to me...and..."

As Misto finished the whole sordid tale, Munk felt himself growing angrier and angrier at his brother. _I know he probably meant well but this, this is just irresponsible! _He regarded the young tux tom in front of him. _Misto always has been more sensitive than most. I just hope Tugger hasn't ruined the kit. When I get my paws on that mane of his...! _He took a deep breath, and put his arm around Misto, who by now was near tears.

"Now don't you worry, young one." Munk said. "The Mating Dance is nothing like any of that. It's a beautiful ceremony, and will cement your place here in the tribe. And I am sure you will do just fine. Why don't you come with me, and I'll explain a few more things to you. You'll see." He smiled warmly at the confused young tom, and gently guided him to his den.

Misto nodded, and followed Munkustrap across the clearing. "Now, let me start by saying that while Tugger was correct in many ways, it's not always like that..." Continuing to explain, they entered Munkustraps' den.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistofelees lay on rock in the park on the edge of the Yard, basking contentedly in the late afternoon sun. It was the day after the ball, and he felt so much different now. Munkustrap was right, it had been a wonderful experience. After talking to the Jellicle Protector, he had relaxed and when time came for the dance, he joined in willingly. He got so caught up in the joy of dancing, that he was a bit surprised when it stopped and he found himself face to face with Electra, one of his best friends. He had remembered Munkustraps' advice, and just let it flow from there. They spent a lot of the time just giggling, but she'd been advised too by Jellylorum and Jenny, and together, they explored the possibilities and just had fun. Afterwards, they cuddled close with the others, and Mistofelees felt so close and connected to the others in the tribe. It was truly a beautiful bonding ceremony, just like Munkustrap said.

He bore Tugger no ill will, because he knew his older friend really was just trying to help, but from his own perspective. Suddenly he heard loud arguing coming from a little bit away. It sounded like Munkustrap, yelling at someone, but he couldn't make out the words. He thought he also heard Tugger, sounding contrite. _Looks like Munk is tearing Tugger a new one, _he thought. _Oh well. _He thought about next year's ball, and with new-found confidence, thought he'd ask Victoria to be with him then. But for now, he was a full adult, and maybe, just maybe, he could be a Protector himself one day. Smiling, Mistofelees drifted off to a contented afternoon nap.


End file.
